


Marvel and Avengers Drabbles

by bells_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bells_writes/pseuds/bells_writes





	1. Drabble 1 (Wanda/Reader)

"Morning baby," you curl into Wanda, mumbling into her neck.

"Hey princess."

Both of your voices are croaky with sleep and the two of you look like you haven't slept for years but that doesn't matter. It's her first morning back home, waking up with you. It's your first morning in years waking up to the one person who matters in your life.

"Do ya' want breakfast?" Her arms are tight around you, holding you like she's afraid to let go again.

"I just wanna be here with you."

You nod, burrowing into her and the too many blankets surrounding you.

"M'kay. Wanda?"

"Yeah?" Her voice is hoarse but you love the sound of it anyway.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Drabble 2 (Natasha/Reader

"Natasha baby please," you plead with her gently shaking her shoulders, "Just wake up."

It happens so fast, her eyes open and she panics. Within seconds you're pinned to the ground, arm bent at an angle that isn't natural with Natasha holding you there. 

That was the first time she made you cry.

The moment she realized it she was gone. Coming back after 3 days, 3 long days, to pack her stuff.

"Dance with me Nat."

You hold your hands out, hopeful and scared. She stares at you with cold eyes and a blank face. When she walks away and slams the door your face falls and you slide to the ground. 

You tried. You tried to talk to her. You tried to get her back. But nothing brought her back to you.

That was the last time she made you cry.


	3. Drabble 3 (Bucky Barnes/Reader)

“Bucky” you whine, closing the door behind you, “why is it so cold outside?”

He turns with a chuckle but immediately feels sympathy towards you. Your nose is bright red and your cheeks are flushed. The hair that was perfectly styled when you walked out if the house sticks up every which way.

“Aww baby come here.” He opens his arms for you and you bury yourself in his chest. “Why don’t we run you a nice warm bath and I’ll get you some blankets. We can have a movie night tonight. Any movie that you want. Sound nice?”

You nod, face still pressed to his chest and into the warm sweater he dons because of the frigid temperatures. “Can I have cuddles?”

“Of course baby,” he smiles against the top of your head, “You can have all the cuddles you want.”


	4. Drabble 4 (Clint Barton/Reader)

“Clint.” You’re voice is steady despite the rising panic behind it. “I’ve been compromised.”

“Y/N where are you? I’m on my way.” He talks in his mission voice, not knowing what awaits him.

“Downstairs lobby. Please hurry.” You’re voice peaks into a pleading whine.

You hear footsteps running down the stairs and a gasp when Clint sees you. You’re body is twisted into a pretzel and blood covers your face.

“There was a bomb. Clint. I can’t move.”

“Oh god,” Clint breathes out. He walks over to you and crouches next to you, brushing the hair out of your face. “Steve we need–,” his voice cracks, “Steve bring everyone.”


	5. Drabble 5 (Tony Stark/Reader)

“Y/N baby what are you doing up?” Tony ushers you into his arms, pulling you into his lap. You instinctively curl into his chest, resting your ear against his arc reactor to listen to the steady hum.

“Had a nightmare.” Even through your sleep filled and slurred voice he can understand you and recognize the fear in your voice. “You weren’t in bed.”

Tony can hear the hurt in your voice and his chest feels heavy, “I’m so sorry baby.” He presses a soft kiss to the crown of your head and rests his cheek against your hair. He slowly rocks you until he feels you relax in his arms. Carefully carrying you he lays you on the small, tattered couch in the corner of the lab.

You let out a small whimper and reach out for him when he sets you down. He knows he shouldn’t but he leans into you anyway and let’s you hold him close. You’re asleep but you still hold him, still crave him. He knows it’s wrong. He shouldn’t have let you get so close to him, so attached. It’s only gonna end bloody. But here he is. He lies next to you and pulls you onto him, holding you close.

And it hurts.


	6. Drabble 6 (Steve Rogers/Reader)

“Steve?” You creep around the corner of his doorway and find him lounging on his bed, lazily sketching in a small notebook.

“Y/N?” He glances up at you and immediately sets his book to the side. Tears stain your cheeks and your eyes are red. “What happened?”

“She’s gone.”

“Who?” He wraps his arms around your shaking frame and pulls you to the bed, holding you on his lap.

“Nat.” You sob into his shoulder. “Her mission. They didn’t tell her the base was occupied. Fury just came to tell me. I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone else but, Steve. She’s gone.”

Steve’s blood runs cold and tears well in his eyes as he holds you and slowly rocks you. He knew the mission was supposed to be simple. Go in, get the files from an abandoned base, leave. No one said a word about possible agents.

“She went in with just her pistol. Nothing else. Got blindsided by a group of agents,” You give a small whimper, “She got shot in the chest. Steve I don’t know what to do.”

His heart breaks at your soft words. You two haven’t been apart since your wedding and now you’ll never be together again. He presses his lips to the top of your head.

“I don’t know either, Y/N. I don’t know.”


	7. Drabble 7 (Bucky Barnes/Reader)

“Don’t leave me, Barnes. Don’t you dare walk out that door.”

Bucky keeps stuffing clothes in a duffle bag, trying to tune you out. You didn’t understand. You didn’t understand why he had to leave. He tried to keep you safe but he ran out of luck. He couldn’t stay. Zipping up the duffle he turns on his heel and stalks past you. He doesn’t even flinch with you grab his arm. He just pulls it away from you and keeps walking, a man on a mission.

His hand touches the door knob and hesitates.

“Bucky if you walk out that door you’re dead to me,” you cry, “Bucky don’t do this.”

He doesn’t look at you. He can’t.

You cup his cheek and turn him to you. He won’t meet your eyes. Staring off to the side at the door.

“Why are you doing this to me, Buck?”

He sighs and you can feel his cool breath blow against your palm. “I can’t tell you.” His voice cracks as he finally looks at you.

Your hand falls from his cheek and goes limp at your side. He looks away from you and back at his hand that’s glued to the doorknob.

“Babydoll I want to tell you,” he doesn’t look at you again, “I just can’t.”

You stare at him in silence. The sound of the doorknob turning makes the rocks in your stomach grow and you fall to your knees. Giving one last effort to make him stay you grab onto his jeans, the harsh denim biting into your fingertips. He freezes once more but doesn’t look down.

“Bucky I love you.”

He wants to say it back. God, he wants to hold you to his chest and bury his face in your hair and promise you that he’ll never leave. But he can’t do that. He knows whatever he says will make it worse on you, on him. He’s already broke you but he can’t make it worse.

His shoulders shake in a heaving sigh and he just keeps walking, the denim tearing itself from your hands. Just like that he slips from your fingers. From your life.

He’s gone.


	8. Drabble 8 (Tony Stark/Reader)

You heard the crash first. Metal hitting metal. The sickening sound of a body hitting the ground. You knew something was wrong. Stumbling your way down the stairs you see Tony collapsed on the floor. You scream for F.R.I.D.A.Y, begging her for help.

“Begin CPR. Help is on the way.”

The calm of her voice makes you ill as you slide onto your knees at his side. Hand over hand you push on his chest. The crack of his ribs make your stomach heave but you don’t stop. Tears roll freely down your cheeks and sting your eyes. Minutes go by. The ticking of a clock in the corner grinds at your nerves.

“You can’t leave me, not today.” You mutter through your teeth. Sweat drips from your forehead onto Tony’s grey t-shirt that’s stained with grease, making dark spots that match the places where your tears fell. You know you can’t stop so you keep going despite the ache in your arms.

28, 29, 30, Breath, 1, 2, 3…

You keep count in your head. Tears blur your vision and you just pray that someone walks into the lab. F.R.I.D.A.Y had called for help but who knows when someone will finally show up.

So you keep going.

28, 29, 30, Breath, 1, 2, 3…


End file.
